


For You Of Course

by Baxter54132



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, chapter 40 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baxter54132/pseuds/Baxter54132
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ymir turns back from being a titan, Krista steals a few precious seconds with her injured friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You Of Course

“Now then, originally we came here to plug the breach…” Hanji’s voice trails off as she walks away from the group, and Krista tunes her out as her eyes lock onto the sleeping girl below her. She can feel the soldiers around her stirring in uncomfortable silence, and is relieved when they stand up to give her a few moments of privacy. She can hear them murmuring about preparing transportation as they move away, but right now, she has other concerns.

“Ymir…” Krista’s voice comes out barely above a whisper, and for a split second she hopes her friend will rouse from her sleep. Unfortunately Ymir continues to remain unconscious, completely unaware of the blonde girl nearly in tears by her side.

Krista raises a shaky hand slowly and gently tucks a few stray bangs behind Ymir’s ear. “What you did today was really stupid, you know that right?”

Of course there’s no response, and Krista allows her fingers to caress her friend’s cheek as she continues, “I couldn’t believe it… You jumped head first into a mob of titans without a second thought, and for what?”

Silence fills the air around them, and Krista can practically hear Ymir’s response as if the girl were saying it out loud herself.

_“For you of course!”_

“For me?” A single hot tear rolls down Krista’s cheek. She reaches up quickly to wipe it away, soldiers aren’t supposed to cry. “You exposed your secret, and more importantly put your life on the line, just for me?”

_“I’m offended you even felt the need to ask… I couldn’t just let you die out there, idiot.”_

The corners of Krista’s lips curl up slightly as she imagines the response, and she can picture her friend bursting into laughter at her reaction. She giggles lightly and wipes her face once more as a second tear escapes from its ducts.

“Thanks.”


End file.
